The Music Box
by Shimmergloom
Summary: My name is Mavis Singing Bird. You probably have never heard of me, I leave no survivors, so stories never spread. The only person who knew I existed then, thinks I died . I hate him, he hurt me so. My twin, my brother. the Sparrow they call Jack. He'll h
1. You are too Weak

Disclaimer. I own Mavis, the mom and some other people. I do not own anything(or any one that was on the movies.) The song belongs to Dolly Partan. And that's not the entire song.  
  
AN: NOT A ROMANCE. Starts relatively slowish. Gets more detailed, and the reason why its called "The Music Box will come VERY clear later. And yes, it is a music box, not something that means anything else.  
  
I love reviews(except flames.) The more the merrier.  
  
And finishing with my random talk.  
  
Chapter one.  
  
Eleven year old Jack Sparrow went around the bar scrubbing the table much the same as he did every night when it closed and all of the vagabonds and drunkards left. His mom, Mary, was the owner of the bar. She used to be a prostitute, or "A tavern girl of ill repute' as she told her friends and family, but she had changed occupations when she got pregnant. Mary had always loved singing, when Jack was born she gave him the surname of 'Sparrow'. He was her little sparrow. Jack was strong and helped whenever he could, though she knew full and well his dreams were elsewhere. They were always on the sea and the adventure of a pirate, like so man of her former 'clients' and 'patrons' were.  
  
He would grow to be a civil man, well respected and filthy rich. Mary smiled affectionately at the back of her first born son. Jack was a hard worker and would do well in whatever he chose to be or do as a living. Mary had high hopes for him to be great.  
  
His twin sister and her only daughter, however, was a different matter entirely. Mavis was too weak, being born second, for her fiery spirit. Mary had sent Mavis to get some bread and cheese from the market. It was to be for dinner, but in reality, Mary wanted Mavis out of the bar when it was open.  
  
A knock sounded on the locked wooden door. Mary nodded at Jack and he went to open the door. There stood a red coat holding a small figure by a limp arm. The figure's face was bent down so the dirty, honey coloured hair made a curtain over the face. Mary still recognized her reckless daughter.  
  
"Oh, Mavis." She said. At her name, Mavis looked up. Her nose was bleeding badly and there were cuts on her face. The arm that wasn't held by the regular was hanging limply at her side and her already dingy clothes were torn and covered in mud.  
  
"Child, what did you do this time?" Her mother scolded, hands on her hips.  
  
"It wasn't my fault! Honest! There were these boy that started picking on me, they were going to take the bread and cheese, so I punched one in the face!" She exclaimed with a slight smile, "I broke his nose!"  
  
"Mavis!" Mary yelled, instantly wiping Mavis's small grin away. "When will you ever learn? You are too weak to fight them. Jack go help your sister put on bandages."  
  
Jack complied and thanked the regular and led Mavis to their room and they sat down in the chairs facing each other.  
  
"What were you thinking, Mavis?" Jack asked.  
  
"I'm nit going to be a meek little girl." She replied defiantly, jutting out her sharp, fragile chin. Jack took this moment to put soap on the cut on her chin."  
  
"Ow, that sting!" she said.  
  
"You aren't strong enough to go out and pick fights like that." Jack replied, he was older by about ten minutes and so became a little protective of her. Mavis slapped Jacks hand away from the cuts on her broken hand she received when she punched the boy.  
  
"One day I will be strong, stronger than you!" she yelled at him as she stood up.  
  
"Mavis sit down, let me clean your cuts and put your arm in a splint, you busted your hand pretty bad." Jack calmly said. Reluctantly, Mavis sat down.  
  
"You aren't any better." She whispered quietly.  
  
"What was that?" Jack asked.  
  
"I said you aren't any better." She repeated.  
  
"Than who?" he replied.  
  
"Than me. You think because you were born first, you're better. That you were born first you get everything. I've seen you Jack, I've seen you stare out the window to the sea, then look with loathing at mom, the tavern and me. You hate this place. You hate it as much as I do, even more so. You keep it behind a mask so you will earn mom's favor and money! You little-" Jack slapped her hard across the face.  
  
"Keep your rebellious mouth shut, Mavis. Mother loves me because I'm her hard working son. She hates you. Everyone hates you. You know she said to me once that you'll be the end of her. And you will be! You run off and get hurt, making her sick with disappointment. You'll never do anything great. You probably will end up dead! And you deserve it too! What have you ever done! Nothing!" Jack yelled back at her, "she ungrateful wench."  
  
"I will be stronger than you! You will regret this day. I will remember it and one day I will find you!" She yelled back at him, "I will be strong."  
  
"Sit down and stop this childishness you foolish girl." Jack snapped curtly. Mavis glared at him and left the room, her arm in a sling. Jack quickly followed her to dinner, keeping a firm lid on his fuming temper. Mary had already gotten out the little bread in storage for supper and poured water into the three wooden mugs. It was a meager dinner, drowned in silence, but they were used to it.  
  
After supper Mary started to sing and her children fell silent. Mary's singing was the most beautiful the children have ever heard. She sang the song she named her son after.  
  
"Little Sparrow, little sparrow,  
Precious fragile little thing,  
Little Sparrow, little Sparrow  
Fly so high, and feels no pain.."  
  
Mary continues the song and finished it only to find her children sleeping side by side in front of the fire. As much as Mavis was useless, Mary still loved her. She loved both her children dearly, but she knew it wouldn't last.  
  
Good things never last. 


	2. What Have You Done?

AN: People liked my story! Yay! To answer a few questions (without giving away the plot)of course they meet up again. Read and continue. Thank you.  
  
Chapter two.  
  
One month later.  
  
Jack had seemed to forget about the incident a month before. But Mavis never did. She often wondered if Jack still knew why she shot glares of loathing at him. He must be blind to not know. It's like he treated her any better. He just ignored her and treated her like he always did: With scorn and contempt.  
  
Mavis hated him.  
  
"Mavis, Jack, my children, I have a gift for you." Mary called from behind the bar counter after the last patron left with his lady of the night. Mavis and Jack turned and looked at Mary oddly. Mary could guess what they were wondering, after all, it wasn't often that they got gifts, and almost never from her.  
  
"What is it?" Mavis asked tenderly.  
  
"This." Mary brought a small object from under the counter. It was a small music box in the shape of a heart. There was a little sparrow on a branch on the lid, and the legs of the box and outer frame was done in fancy gilded gold. Mavis felt slightly nervous. No one noticed her, go figure.  
  
"Listen to it Mavis." Mary opened the lid. The chimes went off playing a song. A song that Mavis knew very well: Little Sparrow. Mavis kept her mouth shut so tightly her muscles bulged.  
  
"It's for you Mavis." Mary said, "I knew you would like it." Something inside of Mavis exploded.  
  
"It about Jack!" she yelled. Mary mistook the hate for glee. //How can she be so blind? Am I truly nothing to her?// Mavis thought to herself.  
  
"Of course it is sweetheart." Mary said gently. "That way you would always have him with you." She said with a smile.  
  
"WHY!!!!" Mavis yelled, //I hate Jack Sparrow!! I hate him! I can't leave without him breathing down my neck! Why do you love him so much and yet hate me! What have I done!?!?!?// Mavis screamed in her head.  
  
"Because he is your brother dear. And you are weak." Mary replied like she was talking to a small child.  
  
"You should be honered to have my song play in your gift, Mavis. After all, if I hear it, I will com to your rescue." Jack said smugly. Mavis took the gift with her hands shaking with anger, they thought it was joy, How they were wrong.  
  
"Thank you." She snapped through her teeth and ran to her room. Once safely inside her room, she through the music box at the wall. It hit with a clang and then fell to the floor with the sparrow broken off. "You'll pay Jack." She spoke to the broken bird.  
  
"Pay what?" an amused Jack said from behind her. "I already bought the music box. I helped mom pick it out because she was going to get you a scarf, gloves and an umbrella. I told her that you wouldn't want them." Mavis gaped at him. //How dare he?//  
  
"She would have gotten me what I always wanted, but you told her to get this worthless piece instead.?!?!?" Her voice grew louder with every syllable. "YOU PIG HEADED BASTARD!!!" Mavis slapped him as hard as she could across the face. Jack stepped back completely shocked. Mavis wasn't strong, but she was fast.  
  
"You ungrateful little wench. You will pay for that! You will be sorry." He vowed to her. Mavis spat in his face.  
  
"Make me pay. I'll get you back ten fold. I will be stronger." She vowed back at him, staring defiantly at his face.  
  
"Not if your dead." Jack replied coldly and stalked out of the building. Mavis looked back down at the music box and picked it up. Her mother had meant well. Mavis almost through it out the window, but something made her keep it. The sparrow was broken off of the top now, she walked to where it lay and stomped on it with her heel, turning it into powder and reveling the breaking sound.  
  
"You will pay, my dear brother." She tucked the music box into a fold in her tattered shawl, making sure it wouldn't slip through a hole, and walked out the door.  
  
~  
  
It was in the dead of night, and so filled with many lurkers. So no one noticed a figure walking in the shadows to where a ship lay anchored. Another figure came out of that ship to greet the slinking boy.  
  
"'Ello Jack." The large figure said.  
  
"Hello. I need a favor of you." Jack replied.  
  
"Aye? Well, out with it."  
  
"I need you to spread the rumor of a map that leads to a fortune of treasure here."  
  
"Jack you know better than I that that will only attract a swarm of pirates."  
  
"I know. Well? What are you waiting for? Up and to it, or I'll have your head for theft."  
  
"You gave that money to me."  
  
"What makes you think they will believe that?"  
  
".Good question."  
  
"Than go." Jack ordered. Mr. Gibbs left the dock and went to the ship he worked at and the captain weighed anchor.  
  
"Yes, Mavis, you will pay."  
  
~  
  
not an hour later, the first of many cannons whistled through the air. Jack was back at the tavern and looked around shocked. //how had word gotten around so fast?// he soon found out. Barbossa was already there and had spies littered around the city. A spy had heard Jack and Gibbs talking and quickly gave word to his captain. Jack didn't have the time to escape. He heard Mavis scream upstairs as a cannon shot through the upstairs, littering her body with splinters. She ran downstairs and right into Jack.  
  
She was a mess. Jack saw her hair was tangled with wood and her face was covered with dust. Mary came running and found her two children. She had cuts across her face and a splinter of wood buried in her shoulder. A cold fear suddenly took Jack as he heard a death scream fill the air. //What have I done// he thought with a panic.  
  
"Quick," He yelled, "this way, it leads to a tunnel a found a while back." Jack pointed the way. Mavis glared at him. She knew. She knew what he had done.  
  
"Blood is on your hands Jack. May you rot in the abyss! May you rot in Hell for what you have done!" she yelled at him as she recoiled from his waiting grasp. A timber fell from the ceiling on top of her. She gave a cry of fright and crumpled to the ground underneath the humongous weight. She didn't move. Another cannon went through the side of the in and out through Mary's stomach. Jack cried and caught her as she fell.  
  
"My son, I love you." She said as she shuddered her last breath. Jack lay her down and with one more glance at the war zone, he ran away.  
  
Later, the young pirate captain, Barbossa walked into the inn and found Mavis on the floor. She moaned a little and stirred. The beam had crushed many of her ribs and bruised her lung as well, but she was alive. Mavis opened her eyes and saw her bloody mother. She screamed.  
  
"Momma, no, mamma." She choked a sob, her breathing was painful. It hurt to draw breath and a pain like a knife went into her chest every time she breathed too deep. Then she saw Barbossa. He grinned at her. She screamed.  
  
~  
  
Down by the beach, invisible to everyone, Jack heard Mavis scream.  
  
"Mavis! No!" He thought she was dead. "What have I done?" he collapsed onto the ground in despair and cried tell he could no more. Captain Barbossa was famous for whipping his captives, and for slave driving them. He never raped them, and small children he made certain that none of his crew lay a hand like that on her. But he loved to torture them and hear their screams.  
  
"Mavis, I am so sorry." Jack wept in despair.  
  
~  
  
Mavis curled up into a ball and tried hard to not scream when their feet kicked hr broken ribs again and again. She fought to draw every breath and fought to fight back the tears. Her body was broken, her spirit was broken, and her heart was broken. But one thought made her stubbornly cling to life.  
  
Revenge.  
  
I will be stronger than you. And I will destroy you.  
  
She felt the music box in her shawl, and knew she would never part with it. Not until she lay it on its owner's dead body.  
  
Jack Sparrow. 


	3. How I hate thee, let me count the ways

An: so that's two chapters done and this is the next. Thank you to all the reviewers I'm so glad you like this. Question, do you want this to be long or short?  
  
I will explain the whole 'why did jack accept Barbossa as a first mate if Barbossa killed his mom?' question very soon.  
  
Chapter three.  
  
Thirteen years later.  
  
Mavis opened her eyes in her dark cell and shuddered. The first month on board 'The Fire Burner' had been the hardest. On the first night her back had been torn to shreds by the whips and bathed in salt. She had been in so much pain she had laid bed ridded for a week. Then Barbossa hauled her up cruelly and forced her to tar the ropes, scrub the decks empty the chamber pots, kill the rats, scrape the hull clean, fix the ropes, paint the sides, it was an endless list of chores that seemed never to end or to be good enough for the merciless captain.  
  
But it was the thirteenth year and she had gotten used to the brutal toil. Only the fiery heat of hate and revenge that burned so fiercely in her soul was what made her live. She heard men come down the stairs. //Is it dawn already?// she thought to herself. The work always began at dawn.  
  
"Wench." The gruff pirate croaked. "Get up. You not ours anymore." Mavis stood and up and the pirate, his name was Pintel, opened the door and grabbed her wrist and yanked her roughly out.  
  
"What do you mean I'm not yours?" she asked. She knew very well that the pirates had became slightly afraid of her. In her time of labor she had grown strong and lithe. Her dress skirt was torn to shreds and only the top two feet below the waist remained in tact. Her face was tanned and a blue fire blazed in her eyes, she knew none of that though. She hadn't seen a mirror in the whole time she had been aboard.  
  
"We've sold ye. Ye've been to much trouble for us." The man replied. //Too much trouble?!?!// Maivs thought. //Load of bull, they want me out before I kill the captain.// Mavis grinned.  
  
"Fine." She replied sweetly. Pintel looked at her oddly. "Then I don't need an escort. I can walk my self." Secretly she grabbed the handle of one of the work hammers behind her back.  
  
"I have to escort you, we no trust you." Pintel.  
  
"You shouldn't." she said. She raised the hammer and with all of her strength hit Pintel head, he turned around and the hammer went into his right eye, he fell down unconscious and permanently brain damaged. Mavis dropped the hammer and went up the stairs to meet her new captain.  
  
"Aye, she's a hard worker, ye can count on that." She heard Barbossa say. "Aye, and there she be." Mavis looked around and saw another ship drawn close with a tall red headed captain on deck.  
  
"I presume you're my new captain." She told the red head.  
  
"Aye, that I am. You must be Mavis. I can tell that I have got the better deal by far." He laughed a little. Mavis saw that he had no teeth. Inwardly she sneered at that man, //I will never be under your charge.// she whispered in her mind. Then she walked to the tied off ship and went aboard. The two captains laughed at some crude joke and parted. Soon Mavis was sailing away from her prison.  
  
~  
  
A month later.  
  
Mavis was starring out over the sea. //It's so beautiful. And my only freedom. So calm and quiet, or a raging hell.// Her back stung with resent whippings, and her face was bruised by the punches the crew had given to her. At least that was the only way they touched her.  
  
Mavis closed her eyes and began to sing. She sang as often as she could, when she was working, or resting.  
  
"Over the waves, you call to me, Shadow of dreams, ancient mystery. Oh how I long, for your sweet caress Oh how I long, for your gentleness.  
  
Torn between sea mists and solid land. Night when I've yearned for a human hand, I'll come to you, when the moon shines bright, But I must go free with the first streak of light.  
  
Over the waves, you call to me, Shadow of dreams, ancient mystery. Oh how I long, for your sweet caress Oh how I long, for your gentleness."  
  
"That's beautiful." A voice said behind her. Mavis spun around and came face to face with the red haired captain.  
  
"I learned it a long time ago." She replied curtly, "and it wasn't for you to hear."  
  
"Well, I did. It is beautiful, and so are you." He replied kindly. Mavis hate burned brighter.  
  
"Too bad for you then. You are so stupid, and such a fool." The crew by now has gathered around Mavis and the Captain at a respectable distance.  
  
"What do you mean?" The captain replied.  
  
"I mean I'm through with playing dead to you." She replied. This was the only chance she had ever had. Faster than the captain cold even follow, she reached to his belt, pulled out his pistol and fired into his head. He crumpled to the floor without a sound. The wind stirred around her bare feet and made her dress swirl a little.  
  
The crew didn't move.  
  
"Drop me off in Tortuga." She demanded. Not a single member argued, everyone obeyed her. In two weeks she arrived in Tortuga.  
  
~  
  
Ten years ago. Three years after Jack betrayed the town to Pirates.  
  
Jack Sparrow and Mister Gibbs were talking in a bar.  
  
"I have a ship. I need a crew." Jack said, "I can find Mavis as a pirate, but I can't as a merchant, savvy?"  
  
"Aye. I'll get ye a crew." Mr. Gibbs promised. The next morning there was a line of able sailors on the dock. Jack looked at them all carefully, then grinned in his approval. This, Captain Jack Sparrow began his journeys.  
  
He started his search for Mavis, more for redemption. But after many years he soon gave up, and just fled his demons. But he never wanted to kill, never relished in blood.  
  
~  
  
One month after Mavis killed the red-haired captain, Barbossa and Pintel(Pintel was brain damged so they threw him out too) were mutinied and found his way to Tortuga where they met Captain Jack Sparrow in a place called the Faithful Bride.  
  
"Barbossa." Jack said simply.  
  
"Aye."  
  
"Why are you here?" Jack asked bluntly.  
  
"I was thinking-"  
  
"That's a first."  
  
"that since I did you a favor, you can do me one." Barbossa continued smoothly.  
  
"What is it?" Jack asked, knowing what Barbossa did for him.  
  
"I need employment. I would like to be on your ship. And the fool here doesn't know anything so he'll not harm you."  
  
"Why should I let you become my first mate?"  
  
"Because they still don't no who destroyed your town, Jack. I do."  
  
That's a threat."  
  
"Aye."  
  
"Then you're in. My ship leaves tomorrow at dawn. Be ready." Jack agreed reluctantly.  
  
~  
  
"I need a ship." Mavis told a ship dealer at another bar across the street.  
  
"Why?" The dealer asked nervously.  
  
"Because mine sank." Mavis answered. The dealer gave a curt nod and pointed to the ships out in the bay.  
  
"That one is for sale." He replied. "It needs some work though."  
  
"How much?" She asked.  
  
"Twenty pounds." He replied flatly.  
  
"Twenty pounds! That's quite a lot for a ship that need to be fixed." She replied.  
  
"I know, but, you'll like her, she very old, but has served very well." The dealer replied. Maivs nodded her head and reached into the purse she 'borrowed' from some wealthy person that was very lost. She put the purse on the table, it clinked loudly.  
  
"That is what I will pay you." Mavis told him. The dealer emptied the sack and found thirty pounds in it. "I don't want anyone to know of me. Keep it secret good sir, and I will go now to my ship." The dealer grinned and gave her some papers to sign, which she did.  
  
Then Mavis walked outside with the keys and some money that the dealer wasn't watching. Looking down at herself, she walked to the tailors and bought herself five dresses, three pairs of buckle shoes, petticoats, a comb, three pairs of boots and a large dark blue hat with a feather stuck in it.  
  
Then Mavis walked out with her goods to her ship, dressed in a new dress of pale blue that had straight sleeves and high collar with her knew shoes and stockings on with the plumbed hat on her head to top it off, she walked to her ship, Captain Mavis Singing Bird of The Feminist Tide.  
  
She spent the next month getting her crew from everywhere in the Caribbean and even the Americas. They were all woman that were abused, hurt and torment by men. They were whores, murderesses, thieves, peasants, even some upper-class woman joined Mavis's crew. Mavis taught all of them how to work a ship how to live on the sea.  
  
The ocean always brought adventure and freed the women from their life of pain and sorrow. Many wanted revenge, so the ship would bomb the place in question and never left any survivors. No one had ever heard of her.  
  
Her ship soon became too small for her ever-growing crew, and soon she stole another ship called The Smoke Messenger. The captain of that ship was one of the first people Mavis found, Anna, and had been her first mate until Mavis gave Anna The Smoke Messenger.  
  
Mavis was the Commodore of The Feminist Tide Fleet.  
  
Mavis's ship was painted blue, the Smoke Messenger was painted grey, and soon two other ships called The Flame of Hate, and Revenge came into her grasp painted red and black. Her ship was blue to blend in with the sea, Anna's ship was grey to blend in with smoke, Recca's ship was red to blend in with the sun, Eleanor's ship was black to blend in with the night.  
  
The Captains were appointed by Mavis, they were Rebecca and one named Eleanor. Rebecca had been a thief because her husband kicked her out with no money, and Eleanor had been the daughter of a governor and ran when she was going to be forced to marry, she couldn't stand a civil life. All of the women under Mavis's command respected Mavis much and all were treated well by Mavis in return.  
  
Ten years of her life earning her reputation. She had heard many tales of CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow, and his crew-that included Barbossa-and she heard that Jack was killed in a mutiny. When she heard this, Mavis only grinned. //I know your alive Jack, I'm your twin. Even after so much time, I still know you. And I will still get my revenge.// that had been seven years ago. Mavis pulled an object out of her purse. It was the Music Box that had been given to her twenty three years ago. It still played in perfect tune, and was still in good condition-even after all it's been through.  
  
Mavis tapped her chin. She had spent many years looking for Jack. She had a feeling it would be soon. So very soon now.  
  
An: so, three more years until the whole Pirates of the Carribean, the Curse of the Black Pearl happens. A year after that...Mavis finds who she's looking for.  
  
I know this chapter went kinda of fast (okay, really fast.) it covered a span of twenty three years. But..I don't think I need to fill in twenty three years. Both twins sailed around the world, Mavis became commodore of five ships, Jack became captain of one. Jack became known, Mavis never did. 


	4. Timeline

Authoresses note: This chapter is just a timeline to clarify a few things that may have been confusing because I know I went back and forth between dates in the last chapter.  
  
I made all of the dates up according to what I think happened and when. Other people may have different theories, these are mine.  
  
1642- Jack and Mavis were born.  
  
1653-Jack and Mavis had the big fight  
  
1653-Mary gave Mavis the Music box. Their town was attacked by Pirates. Maivs was  
kidnapped by Barbossa (which means 'Red Beard' in Spanish and Red  
Beard was a famous pirate)  
  
1656-Jack became Captain Jack Sparrow with his purchase (theft) of The Black Pearl and a crew.  
(they respected and followed a 14 year old captain because he had  
money, brains, and honesty)  
  
1663-Will Turner was born, (this would make him 26 during the time of the movie)  
  
16 64-Mavis was sold to the other captain. A month later, Mavis shot that captain.  
  
1664-Mavis got The Feminist Tide and started getting her female crew together.  
  
1665-Mavis stole the Smoke Messenger and appointed Anna captain.  
  
1666-Mavis got the third ship, The Flame of Hate, appointed Rebecca captain.  
  
1667-got the fourth ship, Revenge, appointed Eleanor captain.  
  
1672-Elizabeth was born. (Women married very young in the 1700's and back, she was  
17 during the events of the movie.)  
  
1676-Jack took in Barbossa and Pintel on the crew. Later he met 'Bootstrap' (who had fled his home and son) And Will was soon Jacks most trusted friend. Jack even told him about  
what made him run-Jack was drunk.  
  
1679-Jack was mutinied by Barbossa. Will Turner Sr. was the only one that stood up for him  
  
1680-Boostrap was sent to Davy Jones Locker.  
  
1681-Elizabeth saw the Black Pearl crossing the Spanish Main. And Will was rescued.  
  
1686- Commodore Mavis Singing Bird contemplates that it will be very soon. (last bit of ch.3)  
  
1689- The events in The Curse of The Black Pearl movie take place.  
  
AN: I will post a timeline every so often so you people don't get overly confused.  
  
Thank you. 


	5. An Unseen Guest

AN: Thanks y'all. Love 'em reviews. I think that I am going to try and make this around ten chapters if not more. I can put more detail in, or not. Input from reviewers would be appreciated on how long they want this or how detailed.  
  
Mavis isn't going to leave me alone so for sure I will write more on her. I just don't know where or when. Hmmmm.  
  
Any way....This is at Jack's hanging at the end of the movie.  
  
Chapter 3.  
  
Jack stood at the top of the gallows looking out into the crowd. //And so it ends. I never even saw my twin again. It has been twenty six years and I haven't heard a single word of her. I wonder if she's dead.// He sighed. The wind pulled at his hair and his hair beads clinked together. At least he would die by the sea that stole his heart and life and was his only freedom. The sea called his name, his heart ached for the sea, and the wind whispered his name in his ear. //The time will come so very soon that in death I will be free.//  
  
"Impersonating a member of the church.." Jack grinned at the executioner at the rum-filled memory. Maybe that was why the executioner didn't like him, he did confess all of his sins to a pirate. So did the governor. The executioner glared at him. Jack coughed and turned back to face the hungry eyes of the crowd. He saw a feathered hat in the crowd, //must be Will// He thought sadly. Jack spotted Elizabeth at the back //I hope she's happy.// he thought sincerely.  
  
Only one person in the crowd saw the shadow in his eyes. The historians would right that he went out smiling and screaming bloody murder. But one person saw in his eyes defeat, sadness, guilt, pain, and sorrow.  
  
No one paid attention to the tall and skinny woman dressed all in rags with a twenty six year old shawl draped around her head to hide her face. In her hands she held a music box. If anyone took the time to look into her eyes they would see all of the emotions that played in her twins and one: Hate.  
  
//How dare he.// Mavis thought to her self, //he robbed me of my life and now he robs me of my revenge. And he is robbed of his redemption.// She didn't say a word. The drums started their roll, She noticed a man part the crowds with shouts and curses. He hurled a sword that hit the trapdoor and Jack landed on it. She saw his struggle to maintain his balance on the slippery sword with his heeled boots.  
  
The man who threw the sword was fighting the executioner, the executioner's sword bit into the wood holding the rope and her twin fell. Mavis watched the prevailing fight with her outward face calm but her entrails twisting into many knots. She was fingering her pistol silently contemplating shooting her twin.  
  
Jack quickly sliced the rope binds off of his wrists and grabbed one end while Will grabbed the other after flipping off the side of the gallows. Jack wondered how Will's hat managed to stay on his head. The two of them ran up the stairs tripping the regulars with the rope and slamming them against the walls, to somersault and be surrounded by lobster backs. //Thank you Will.// Jack thought silently. //but you, like your father before you, will die because you helped me. To know me is to die. Even Barbossa knew me and I killed him. Once I called him friend.//  
  
Governor Swann, Elizabeth and Norrington came face to face with him and Will. Jack paid close attention to what they were saying, making certain to grin when he was called 'a good man'. Then Elizabeth stepped in front of the baronet's. Swann ordered the muskets down and Jack made a point to get cocky then. //I'm going to live!// he thought to himself. Then he got gloomy again. I am going to live. I'll have to face my demons sooner or later.  
  
Jack saw a flutter of wings out of the corner of his eye. It was Mr. Cotton's bird. //I haven't been abandoned.// Jack grinned and started blurting out random things, secretly enjoying the disgusted looks. He said something really stupid about Will's hat(even though he really did like it) and something about it never working between us to Elizabeth(which was said purely for her annoyance.) and promptly fell off the top of the wall into the ocean.  
  
Mavis watched Jack fall and put her gun away. Soon she would meet Jack again. The rest of the peasants left leaving Will and Elizabeth on the top of the stairs looking out to Jacks form. A regular with his spyglass shouted about a ship. Sure enough there was The Black Pearl on the horizon rescuing their water run rat like captain.  
  
Then the ship turned and left. Norrington called Will's name.  
  
"This is a beautiful sword, I trust that the maker of the sword will put that skill into all of his life." Mavis saw it for what it was. A comment to hide the true feelings and a broken heart.  
  
"Thank you." Will said, having nothing better to say.  
  
"What about Jack Sparrow." A soldier asked.  
  
"I think a day or two head start won't hurt." Norrington replied off handedly.  
  
"Perhaps Piracy in itself is the most honorable way to go." G. Swann said. Norrington gave a slight nod and left with his garrison.  
  
"Is this where your heart truly lies then?" G. Swann asked his daughter. Mavis watched them from a corner hidden in shadow.  
  
"It is." She replied.  
  
"But, he's a blacksmith." G. Swann tried desperately.  
  
"No, he's a pirate." Elizabeth turned and gazed into Will's eyes. //No, he's a blacksmith accused of piracy, not a pirate.// Mavis thought. Then the two kissed. Mavis rolled her eyes at them and sighed. //Get a room.// she thought.  
  
Then she turned and left. In time she and Jack would meet. 


	6. And So We Meet Again My Long Lost Twin

AN: I think I'm going to make this relatively long-the whole story that is. Thank a bunch for the reviews.  
  
By the way, the summary cut off the last part. It was "He'll have hell to pay." Just to let you know.  
  
And when Mary sang the song she changed the words, so it would have been, "All ye sailors young and strong, never trust the liars words...." Just to let you know.  
  
And thank you captain-beano for adding this story to your favs.  
  
Chapter 4.  
  
Three years later.  
  
Captain Jack Sparrow was visiting Elizabeth and Will and Elizabeth was holding her two year old son and she was well on her way with another.  
  
The three of them were in a small unknown city. The city was called Solace because that is what people who came here got. No one was aloud to get arrested, no one stole, no one committed any crime or arrested anyone for a crime committed elsewhere. It was a peaceful little town near the coast, but ships rarely docked there-they always docked far-off shore and came in in rowboats. The reason being that the towns perimeter stopped before the shore, so ships weren't protected by the law.  
  
Jack was drowning grogs like their was no tomorrow, and Will only had one pint of rum which wasn't even near finished. Elizabeth refused to touch it. Patting her belly and saying she didn't want her kids to grow up addicted. Jack had only laughed.  
  
"So, how's the town going since I've left?" Jack asked.  
  
"Norrington's been promoted to Admiral." Elizabeth said, "and though he would never admit it, he likes you as a good person."  
  
"Really? Admiral? And I'm earning meself a fair reputation." Jack said proudly.  
  
"A better reputation than you think. People have been spreading rumors about you like wildfire. Me and Elizabeth too." Will replied. Jack started to laugh.  
  
"Well, by the powers. Glad I got to see you two. I bet you son here and the one that's on the way will be plenty mischievous to keep you busy." Jack laughed.  
  
"Oh, no, Jack, don't say that. I already have enough on my hands being the best and richest blacksmith in the Spanish Main." Will complained.  
  
"Well, look who's boasting here." Jack replied.  
  
"Oh, the two of you! Enough! And that also brings me to some news the doctor gave me." Elizabeth replied.  
  
"Oh really, what is it then?" Jack asked.  
  
"It's not one that's coming. It's two, a boy and a girl. I'm going to have twins!" Elizabeth exclaimed gleefully. Jack almost choked on his grog. Twins? Boy and a Girl? He put the tankard on the table.  
  
"I'm going to be the father of three children?" Will kissed his wife's cheek and grinned. Then the two noticed Jack. His mood had gone completely sober.  
  
"I wish you the best of luck, mates." He said.  
  
"Jack, what's wrong?" Will asked concerned.  
  
"I had twin." He said softly. The news was a surprise to both Will and Elizabeth.  
  
"Really? What was his name?" Will asked.  
  
"Her. Her name was Mavis." Jack replied solemnly.  
  
"What was she like?" Elizabeth asked.  
  
"Well, when we were eight I had gotten into an argument with my mom, and we were sticking are tongue out at each other. Mavis said, 'No French kissing long distance' mum slapped her upside the head for that. It was really funny now that I think back on it." Jack answered. Will and Elizabeth started laughing.  
  
"She seems the adventurous one." Elizabeth said, "did she make your hat?"  
  
"Yes, actually, it was the first and last thing she tried doing with a needle. It's well made if a bit crudely made. But it's very strong and I keep it as a memory she made it when she was seven, mum made her, told her that it was woman's work and Mavis needed to earn her living. Mum decided after that it wouldn't be all that much of a living if Mavis didn't have any blood left in her fingers." He grinned fleetingly, a shadow grew over his face.  
  
"what happened to her?" Will asked, "you speak as if something bad had happened, or if she was gone."  
  
"I think it's been twenty nine years. We was eleven when last we met." Jack looked down into his drink.  
  
"What happened?" Will asked.  
  
"Pirates attacked our town. A cannon went through mum, a timber crushed Mavis. I was the only one that got out alive." He was at this point starring down at his shoes. Elizabeth and Will looked back at each other.  
  
"Jack..." Elizabeth said cautiously. She never got to finish her sentence. Jack's ears heard the tinkering of a song that he had heard once many years ago. And there was a voice that started to sing.  
  
"Little sparrow, little sparrow  
  
Precious fragile little thing  
  
Little sparrow, little sparrow  
  
Flies so high and feels no pain All ye maidens hede my warning  
  
Never trust the hearts of men  
  
They will crush you like a sparrow Leaving you to never mend  
  
They will vow to always love you  
  
Swear no love but yours will do  
  
Then they'll leave you for another  
  
Break your little heart in two Little sparrow, little sparrow  
  
Precious fragile little thing  
  
Little sparrow, little sparrow  
  
Flies so high and feels no pain If I were a little sparrow  
  
O'er these mountains I would fly  
  
I would find him, I would find him  
  
Look into his lying eyes  
  
I would flutter all around him  
  
On my little sparrow wings  
  
I would ask him, I would ask him  
  
Why he let me love in vain I am not a little sparrow  
  
I am just the broken dream  
  
Of a cold false-hearted lover  
  
And his evil cunning scheme Little sparrow, little sparrow  
  
Precious fragile little thing  
  
Little sparrow, little sparrow  
  
Flies so high and feels no pain All ye maidens fair and tender  
  
Never trust the hearts of men  
  
They will crush you like a sparrow  
  
Leaving you to never mend Little sparrow, little sparrow  
  
Oh the sorrow never ends "  
  
Jack's grog shattered on the floor. His tanned face was devoid of all color. His back was facing the door and he slowly turned around. There was a woman, tall and skinny, she was dressed in a pale blue dress that clung to what little curves she had. A large floppy and feathered hat, not unlike Barbossa's, hid her face from view. She raised her head and looked him straight into his eyes. Will looked at the panic stricken captain to the new woman. The strange women clearly knew Jack, her face was angular and reminded him of a hawk: hawk swooping down ion her prey. The strange woman had almost the same colored honey-brown eyes as Jack, and though her hair was dirty blond and Jack's was dark brown, it had the same texture except her hair was combed and cleaned-so it was also curly. Will continued to see the similarities between the two, like their stance. Except the strange woman's eyes were full of pure undisguised hate and loathing. It was enough to chill the bone. It was Elizabeth that finally figured out who the strange woman was. But she held her tongue.  
  
"Mavis." Jack finally said. Mavis leveled a gun between his eyes.  
  
"Hello my long lost twin. Long time no see." The woman, Mavis, spat.  
  
"Hello, you must be Mavis. I'm glad to finally meet you. Jack just told us a brief history. Would you care to join us for awhile? We could talk things out." Elizabeth said, desperately trying to not get someone killed.  
  
"I am Mavis. Mavis Singing Bird." Mavis replied. She tossed the music box at Jack. He caught it clumsily and looked at it.  
  
"Looks like it's in good shape." Jack said nervously examining the tarnished and battered music box that still was missing the little sparrow that perched on top of it.  
  
"No thanks to you." Mavis replied flatly. Her pistol was still level to Jack's head.  
  
"Mavis, you gone mad! Put that pistol down." Mavis cocked the gun and shook her head.  
  
"Go to hell." She said, and pulled the trigger.  
  
It clicked.  
  
Jack slowly opened his eyes. Mavis was standing over him with a malicious smile on her face.  
  
"When you learn what you have done. I'll be back twin. And you better hope I stay alive because then I'll haunt you to the grave."  
  
And with that, Mavis turned and left the tavern. And Jack finally dared to breathe again.  
  
AN: Am I evil enough? I have the plot all created. But comment and questions are still greatly appreciated. So are compliments. And I made it long-ish. Hope you liked. 


	7. We end where we began

AN: *Grins* I am so glad you all like this. I love every review. And I am going to respond to them after a disclaimer.  
  
The Song, Fire and Wonder is by Marc Anthony, the author of the Last Rune Series, which I love, it's my favorite series. Everybody's fool is by evanescence. Changed 'She' to 'He' because Mavis sings it.  
A lot of the other things are also by evanescence. I used a lot of songs, so if you know them, you can just skip them if you want.  
I don't own POtC. I do own Mavis and her crew and the plot.  
  
Got lotr- don't worry. She didn't kill him-yet, maybe she won't. I have a plot and that would ruin it if I told you, sorry.  
  
:)- Mavis hates Jack because Jack killed her mother, destroyed her town, almost killed her, abandoned her, and Mavis was kidnapped by Barbossa and was his prisoner for 13 years. Because of Jack. And their childhood arguments.  
  
PirateWHSG- all will be reveled. And the town, Solace, no one is aloud to commit any crime of any kind. It the only rule aside from no one is aloud to arrest a person for a crime, or get revenge for a wrong.  
  
Lolater-Thank you very much. Or muchas gracious mi nueve amiga. I think. Hmm, half year of Spanish-anyway. Don't worry, all will be shown.  
  
Eby-Thank you .  
  
I don't know how long this will be..... I know for a fact there will be a two chapters after this, maybe three and a new timeline.  
  
And now to chapter 5  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Jack looked down in astonishment at the old music box in his hands. And then up to the door where his twin sister had left not a minute before.  
  
"Jack-"Elizabeth said, "I want to know the truth."  
  
"A long time ago, I made a horrible mistake, and everyone around me had to pay." Jack replied, "I have to go talk to her." He added, though he knew that Mavis would have already made herself very scarce. But that hardly mattered.  
  
"How? She's already gone and left." Will asked.  
  
"I know where she is going. And I have to go there too. It has been a long time." Jack replied.  
  
"Go where?" Will asked, worried that Jack would say death. "Where is she going, and where are you following?"  
  
"It has been a very good thing that I got to see you two lovebirds again. I really missed ye. I'd love to stay awhile more with you, but I have to be leaving now." Jack replied steadily getting up, he was still holding the music box so tightly his knuckles where white.  
  
"Jack, to where are you going?" Will persisted.  
  
"Home. I'm finally going home." Jack replied, and walked out the door to his ship.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Mavis walked out of the tavern in a hurry. She looked completely calm and composed. Rebecca knew better.  
  
"Commodore." She said to get Mavis's attention. "What happened?"  
  
"What happened? I'll tell you what happened! He looked sorry, and guilty. And he had his friends with him. He saved their lives you know that? Why, I don't want to believe he redeemed himself. I don't! He's a liar, always was and always has been. Rebecca I-"Mavis stopped ranting, "I don't know what to do."  
  
"I know, Mavis, I know. But he seems to have redeemed himself. My brother, most certainly did not. No one that we have hunted down to make them pay even felt a twinge of regret. That was what made it easy." Rebecca said.  
  
"I need to go home. I will find out if he truly means his words." Mavis bowed her head and walked to her ship. "I will only go with a few, the rest of my fleet will stay hear until I return, Understand?"  
  
"Aye captain." Rebecca said. She quickly left and spread the word. Five minutes later, Mavis went on the Feminist Tide with Rebecca and a few others in tow. Mavis grinned silently to herself. She loved her crew, they always got around fast and knew from experience what was going to happen.  
  
Mavis looked out over the ocean and set sail.  
  
~~~  
  
A few weeks later, while the rain was pouring steadily, Jack docked far off shore of his home. Or what was left of it. The once large town was now only ashes and cinders. There were the skeletal remains of homes all over the place. Jack closed his eyes, took a deep breath and started off toward where his home once was. He saw a crouching figure kneeling over the bones of a long dead person. He knew it was Mary, or what was left of her. He walked up right to his twin sister who was crying freely and laid a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Mavis...." Jack said, and heard her sing.  
  
"Perfect by nature, Icons of self-indulgence Just what we all need, More lies about a world that  
  
Never was and never will be Have you no shame don't you see me You know you've got everybody fooled.  
  
Look here he comes now Bow down and stare in wonder Oh how we love you, No flaws when your pretending But now I know he  
  
Never was and never will be You don't know how you betrayed me And somehow you've got everybody fooled  
  
Without the mask where will you hide? Can't find yourself, lost in the lie.  
  
I know the truth now I know who you are, And I don't love you anymore  
  
It never was and never will be, Your not real and you can't save me Somehow now your everybody's fool"  
  
"Mavis, I'm sorry. So sorry. Mary named you right, though."  
  
"Damn you Jack." She whispered slowly. Mavis slowly got up and looked him straight in his eye, "damn you to hell. You took away my hate, and that was all I had left." Mavis looked back down to their mother's corpse. Jack realized that he was also crying. Carnage was all around them, but the hate that stood between them for so long fell apart. Jack told himself a long tie ago that he was the strong one because he was older. He didn't feel strong now. The rain fell from the purple sky, that still held the remnants of candy clouds so long ago.  
  
The two knelt down at their mothers body, tears silently streaming down their faces. Mavis put down a rose over Mary's skeletal chest.  
  
"Rest in Peace." She choked.  
  
"Funny how we ended up here." Jack said slowly.  
  
"No it's not." She looked at him and began to sing.  
  
"We live out lives in a circle, and wander where we can but after fire and wonder, We end where we began  
  
I have journeyed northward And laughter there I kept, Until I journeyed southward, And it was there I wept  
  
And for a time I lingered in the eastern lands of light, Until I journeyed Westward, Alone in shadowed night  
  
I was born in springtime, In summer I grew strong But Autumn dimmed my eyes To sleep the winter long.  
  
We live our lives in a circle And wander where we can but after fire and wonder, We end where we began"  
  
She stopped, "so is this where it ends? After Monsters come and scream my name, after I bleed inside and am left an empty shell. After I've damned myself? Am I too lost to be saved. How can it end here after I've screamed and died and prayed, and bled. It ends. I've been living on hate, Jack. And you've taken it away. Now I have nothing, now I am nothing."  
  
"I'm sorry. No one told me she's not breathing. And I've been living a lie, so I could hide. But my hiding is gone. I guess it is over. Both of us dying here as the raindrops tell a story. A story of two twins that died after so many years living a lie."  
  
"No." Mavis said silently, "this is where it will end. But this is not the end." Jack looked at her and nodded. "I still can't forgive you. Maybe I never will, but one day, I might." Jack nodded again. Then they both rose and left, to return another day.  
  
~~~~  
  
AN: This is not over. I still have more to say.  
  
Again, review. Many thanks. 


	8. Beggar Woman

AN: hello again. I know that last chapter was rather weird. With all of the songs it might have been a tad hard to keep up, I actually was going to have one song and Mavis beat the living Daylights out of Jack, however, the story seemed to have other ideas. I guess I don't really write the story, the story just writes itself if anyone knows what I mean. Anyway....  
  
And Mavis has the music box now. She relieved Jack of it when he wasn't looking.  
  
A side note, ths probably won't have the happiest ending in the entire world.  
  
To chapter 6.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
One month later  
  
Admiral Norrington paced the top of the battlements keeping a close watch for smuggler ships. And pirate ships. There had recently been a little break in and kidnap of a certain person. His niece, actually. And he was rather peeved at this. His niece was 14 and rather stupid and unlady-like.  
  
Norrington had a feeling that a certain Sparrow had kidnapped his sister. A certain Jack Sparrow. That was the only pirate that had ever dared to go against Norrington. And it made him mad. He turned away from the sea and walked down the steps to the marketplace where numerous peasants gathered to eat and smack those in the stockades with rotten tomatoes. He really didn't like that place. It was filthy and flea ridden and common, far too common for his noble blood.  
  
He made his way down the muddy streets with disdain. There was a poor beggar woman with a small cane selling apples.  
  
"Apples," she said, "apples for sale, fresh apples, ripe from the tree," she held one out a dirty hand. Norrington walked toward her, submitting to his stomachs grumbles that had missed breakfast and the dinner before.  
  
"How much?" he asked politely.  
  
"Two coppers." She replied.  
  
"Two coppers! For an apple! I refuse."  
  
"For the apple and information." Norrington stopped  
  
"On what."  
  
"A person you are looking for, another you want hung. I know a lot of people." She replied holding the apple out. Norrington put two coppers in her free hand and took the apple and bit into it. The woman chuckled and put the money in her satchel were it chinked against another metal object.  
  
"What information do you have on my niece." Norrington asked.  
  
"She wasn't taken, she ran." The woman replied.  
  
"Ran where?"  
  
"You know where she ran. She is a stole away on a ship you know very well about." She replied.  
  
"Jack Sparrow's, the Black Pearl." He answered  
  
"Aye, indeed."  
  
"Where is it?"  
  
"I know not where it is, I know where it will be, though."  
  
"Where? Please tell me." Norrington pleaded.  
  
"Follow me, then, it is not far." With that the bent woman turned and started hobbling down the street. Norrington sighed and followed. She led him down to the corner of Crooks Alley. No sane person ever went down Crooks Alley unless they wanted to die. Crooks Alley was the most notorious place in the world, you could buy assassins for a copper, a woman for a pence, prophesies for two pence, and everything else you could imagine. Norrington hesitated slightly, but the woman went right on in. People looked ready to murder both of them, but a sense of awe-or so Norrington thought-kept them back. He walked a little straighter. They turned and walked into a tavern.  
  
The tavern was dirty. There were wenches in every corner and then some, the air was choked with smoke, sweat, sewage, and muck. Norrington had a hard time not vomiting. The woman went to an empty table and sat down, putting her apples on the table and selling around three more.  
  
"Why are we here?" Norrington asked as he sat down on the other side.  
  
"Just wait, you will see." Norrington bought another apple-green, and the woman put a clean cloth over the rest of the apples to keep them clean. Not five minutes later, Jack Sparrow waltzed in the door and roared for three pints of rum. After the barman quickly got his drinks, Jack saw Norrington, and gave a great big grin and sat down at his table. That's when Norrington noticed that the woman had already left, leaving her apples.  
  
"Hello Norrington. How are ye these days, been a long time aye mate?"  
  
"I would like to know where my niece is. And I would like to have her back, though if you happened to accidentally shoot her I wouldn't mind."  
  
"Aye, she gave me quite a start in the apple barrel, she's alive, actually, she's right over there." Jack pointed to the opposite side of the room were she was dancing with three tavern men. She was wearing short men's breeches, no shoes, a revealing blouse that was falling off her shoulders and, red vest and her long blonde hair was down with a red sash tied in it and a red sash tied arpund her waist.. Norrington's eyes got as wide as saucers.  
  
"ANNABLE GREYHAM NORRIMNGTON!!!! WHAT IN PERDITION ARE YOU DOING!!!" Norrington yelled. Anne stopped suddenly and looked very guilty.  
  
"Hello, uncle. How are you." She said nervously pulling her blouse back over her shoulders.  
  
"Don't touch her." Another voice said. Norrington turned, it was the beggar woman who had led him here.  
  
"I suggest you stand down, I am dealing with my niece, and you've no right to interfere."  
  
"I've all right to interfere. You will stand down." She replied.  
  
"What right have you?"  
  
"The freedom of woman's rights. Do you want to go with him?" Anne shook her head. "Than you shall not go. That was easy."  
  
"What do you know beggar woman. You sell apples to make a living."  
  
"Ah, yes, the apples. I had almost forgotten, wonderful thing, apples. You can do so much to them. Like poison them for example." Norrington looked sick Mavis straightened up and took the shawl off her head, showing her face, "all my green apples are poisoned. Many different kinds of poison, always starts after six minutes to take effect." Norrington felt the poison rush through his veins, speeded on by his hearts sudden pulse. Sweat dotted his brow, and his pupils dilated and he fell down to the floor. He was gasping for air.  
  
"I guess it is true what they say. An army marches on its stomach." She kicked Norrington in the head and he blacked out.  
  
"Mavis, what have done?" Jack said as he got up.  
  
"Looks like I just killed the Admiral." She replied nonchalantly.  
  
"He's still alive." Anne said in a hushed whisper.  
  
"For how long, I wonder." Mavis replied.  
  
"Stand down." Jack said. Mavis looked at him. "I said stand down."  
  
"You want me to stand down. I refuse to stand down you fool." She retorted. Jack lunged at her and Mavis twisted away, snapping her fist in his face and breaking his nose.  
  
"I learned a bit more since last we fought Jack." She through off the rest of her disguise and stood in breeches, heeled boots, tunic and vest with a blue sash around her waist. "Would you care for a retrial?" Jack lunged again and Mavis slammed her knee into his gut and kicked her foot up to hit his face with her boot. Jack fell to the ground, blood was streaming down his nose. He got back up and stood his ground. This time, Mavis lunged. Jack grabbed her neck, intending to slam her into the wall, but Mavis bit his hand so hard it drew blood. Jack Punched her nose and it began to bleed. Mavis slammed Jack into the wall and pounded his face into it until he broke away and hit her head with a plank of wood, she ducked and it missed. Mavis gave a battle cry and pushed Jack to the ground and pulled her gun.  
  
"I told you I would be stronger than you. And I am." She pointed the gun at jack arm and pulled the trigger. The bullet left the gun and tore through Jack shoulder with a loud crash. She cocked it again and leveled it at Norrington's head.  
  
"NO!!!" Jack yelled and went between the gun and Norrington, "Not in cold blood murder. Not when a man is down, that is cold blood murder, and I will not let you!" Mavis pulled the trigger, it clicked. She had only put one bullet in. Mavis grinned.  
  
"So you have learned honour, I didn't know for sure. And you have learned that life is not worth death in cold blood." Mavis replied. "Even at the stake of your own life. He's just sleeping, it was a sleeping poidon. We will meet again" Mavis turned and left, Anne took one last glance at her still-alive uncle and followed.  
  
~~~~  
  
Norrington woke up in a large dingy room with two other people in it. One was a rather plump woman with wet clothes, herbs, and fresh water. The other was sitting in a chair sating out the window: Jack Sparrow.  
  
"Mr. Sparrow, I demand you tell me my whereabouts" Norrington said, cursing his voice for cracking.  
  
"With pleasure," he turned from the window, "you are in my aunt's house. Or it was her house till the fever took her. That is Gretchen. She was a friend of my aunt's and has moved into the house."  
  
"Why am I here?" Norrington continued.  
  
"The fever's got you. Gretchen is the best healer I know of, but she's not rich, so hardly anyone knows of her. And she is scarred. She already fixed me up and now she's getting your medicine." He replied. At this, the plump woman, Gretchen, walked to Norrington, and he saw for himself she was scarred. Not only that, she was hideous, Norrington had to keep from grimacing. Her nose was huge and had warts all over it, her skin was tanned, her teeth where almost all missing and those that were there where yellow, her hair was greasing and dirty, her ears where like elephants, and her skin was covered with warts and scars. The thing that wasn't repulsive were her eyes, they were kind and bright. Norrington relaxed a little.  
  
"I've got the fever. What happened to Annabel?"  
  
"She left with my twin sister, so you can just say she got caught between the gunfire and died."  
  
"I'll do that. So that crazy woman was your sister? I hate to see your mother."  
  
"That won't be a problem, she's dead."  
  
"Oh, how?"  
  
"I killed her." Jack said softly and looked back out the window. Norrington said nothing but lay back down. "I suppose what Mavis sings is true."  
  
"What did she sing?"  
  
"I've got everybody fooled."  
  
"I'm not going to ask what that means, it will likely be long." Jack nodded and sat up and clapped his hands, then winced with the warning from the bullet wound in his shoulder.  
  
"You will be ready to go soon, Admiral." Gretchen said, "you just need to take this medicine and swallow it twice a day." She handed him a foul smelling bag. Norrington looked at her, gave his thanks and left the home. Then he turned around  
  
"Jack, I won't be able to let you run free, you know that don't you?"  
  
"Aye. I know of it." Jack hollered back, Norrington nodded and walked off into the night.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
An: Please review. Thank you. 


	9. Second time at the Gallows

AN: Mavis beat up Jack to a) prove she was stronger, b)to make Jack scared because if she wouldn't hurt him, there would be no danger for Jack to help Norrington, but if she would hurt him, then Jack would be at risk, c) Jack acted again like he was all high and mighty like when they were kids, and Mavis's temper snapped. d) He kinda interfered, and one rule of a pirate you never want to break is getting between a pirate and her/his victim/opponent. Because then things will get really nasty for the interfering person.  
  
That's all the reasons.  
  
By the way, did anyone catch the use of the apples? Mavis served on Barbossa's ship and he loved apples, so Mavis learned to do certain things with them, like, puting an addictive in the apples Barbossa ate so he would be forever obsessed with apples. It was kind of her revenge.  
  
Anyway, next chapter.  
  
Sorry for the late update. I have been really busy with my choir practices and concerts. And I'm going to be busy with my rainbow stuff and catching up on the homework I missed for my concert.  
  
Chapter 7.  
  
Commodore Davenport walked down the docks making certain that all was well in the city. Then he heard heavy boots o the wood and turned around. It was Jack Sparrow, and he didn't notice Commodore Davenport-yet.  
  
"Call the troops, get him!" Commodore Davenport yelled as he pointed at Jack, the red coats quickly began a chase, and Jack ran down the alley ways in desperate attempt at escape. Norrington's words came back to him. Jack ran down and turned the corner and right into the point of a gun of a red coat. He turned and the pursuing regulars pointed there guns at him. Jack quickly looked around him for an escape, there was none, and he raised his arms.  
  
"Well, well, well, Mister Sparrow. I have been dreaming of capturing you all my life." Commodore Davenport said.  
  
"Captain, if you please. And I don't believe I was born when you entered the ranks, let alone a pirate." Jack replied, grinning at his marvelous insult.  
  
"You should do well to hold your tongue, In fact I might have to cut it out for you. But then, I wouldn't get to hear your scream at the gallows tomorrow night."  
  
"I'll die grinning, it be no scream of mine ye'll hear." Jack replied. Davenport nodded and ordered his men to escort Jack to the Jails, passing by a stooped beggar woman selling apples.  
  
The beggar woman walked away with the faint cry of "apples, apples for sale."  
  
~~~~  
  
"I can't let you in there alone."  
  
"Yes you can, I promise I won't let him escape." Will argued.  
  
"I can't do that sir, I'm sorry. You may go with an escort, but not alone." The regular insisted.  
  
"What I have to say is between friends in a friends final moments."  
  
"Well, then it can be shared with a friend and another friend in the presence of a regular."  
  
"If you think I was going to help Jack escape, what would stop me from knocking you unconscious right here and now, go down and free Jack?" Will asked.  
  
"Uhhhhhhh.........."  
  
"Thank you. I'll be back up in a few minutes." Will walked past the dumfounded guard and down to Jack's cell.  
  
"Will." Jack said as Will came near. Will sat down on a bench opposite the cell where Jack was sitting.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Glad you came mate. I was getting awfully bored down here all by me lonesome without none to talk to-or come up with an escape." Jack grinned that confoundedly annoying grin.  
  
"I don't think there is going to be an escape, Jack." Will replied sadly.  
  
"Me neither." Jack agreed, "I guess karma has finally caught up with me eh?" Will looked at Jack oddly. "It's been a long time. Twenty nine years I believe. You know I told you I made a terrible mistake." Will nodded.  
  
"After your sister showed up and you told me your mother died and your town was destroyed." Will answered. Jack nodded his head slowly. "Who kill your mother and destroyed your town anyway. You never told me." Jack looked away and out the window to the night sky. At dawn he would hang.  
  
"I did." He replied, still looked out the window. Will was speechless. "I killed them all, by another's hand, yet if it were not for me they would all be alive. And tomorrow I will hang. I suppose that the dead forgive me, but Mavis has not, and neither have I. So tomorrow I will die. We actually did get along once, a long time ago. But small little things started a small little rift, that grew and grew to drastic proportions, never to be sewn up again. We always loved sitting together on a cliff and looking out at the sunset over the ocean and tell each other of all the dreams we had. We lost that childish innocence when Mom needed more and more help, and we got older, and Mavis started coming home every night beat up by village kids that didn't like a girl that wasn't obedient. That started the rift. It might have been alright if Mom and I didn't expect to make her obedient to us. "  
  
"You are a good man Jack." Will said, "despite a man's past, it's a man's present that hold true to who he is." Jack grinned remembering at the first hanging that Will had told Norrington that Jack was a good man. It had been a welcome relief to the doubts in his mind.  
  
"Maybe so, Will." Jack suddenly grinned and got to his feet. "But tomorrow I'll pay me due, unless I can escape again." Jack winked and grinned, Will tried not to make a comment on Jack's serious lack of hygiene. Then decided against it.  
  
"You need a bath. Badly." He said. Jack burst out laughing with Will.  
  
"Thanks, mate. Goodbye then." Jack said through his chuckles.  
  
"Goodbye, Jack. Elizabeth says goodbye too." Will got up to leave.  
  
"Oh, and Will, glad your really not a eunuch." Will rolled his eyes and left, leaving Jack alone.  
  
~~~~  
  
At the gallows. Dawn.  
  
Elizabeth groaned and struggled out of the carriage to see Jack. Will helped her get out. Governor Swann really did not like the fact that Elizabeth had insisted on going to see Jack before he died, given she was very pregnant.  
  
Elizabeth and Will got to the courtyard and where immediately surrounded and Will was removed of his sword. Will rightly guessed that they didn't want him interfering with Jack's death again.  
  
Jack was standing on the platform with the noose around his neck. It was a very uncomfortable noose and was itching like crazy. He looked over to Will and Elizabeth, glad that they had come, and also highly amused at them being surrounded by half of the regulars to make certain they didn't try anything. Elizabeth looked very pale and tired. Jack assumed it had to do with being pregnant and thought nothing more of it.  
  
The drummers began to roll. And a woman screamed, everyone looked to Elizabeth-whose water just broke.  
  
All pandemonium broke out.  
  
Elizabeth yelled a long stream of profanities at numerous regulars, including Norrington and Davenport. Governor Swann fainted on the floor after muttering an "oh my goodness.' so people where fanning his face trying to get him to wake up, Peasants gathered around Elizabeth who was lying down on the ground screaming at her husband to get her out of here. So Will, trying to be heroic and sweep Elizabeth off her feet, miscalculated the weight she gained with the twin and couldn't even lift her a little.  
  
"You are too heavy."  
  
"ARE YOU CALLING ME FAT!!!!!!! GET ME OUT OF HERE!!!!!!!! AAAAAAHHHHH!!!!" Elizabeth hollered at the top of her lungs.  
  
"A little help here!" Will yelled desperately trying to pick his wife up, six regulars braved Elizabeth's various slap s and probabilities and screams that could wake the dead. And even with the seven of them, they could only lift Elizabeth off the ground a little bit. But they continued to grunt and snort until they had heaved her to the nearest bed-which so happened to be the house of another pregnant woman who was also giving birth and hailing a long stream of curses and oaths.  
  
And in all of the chaos, Jack stood on the gallows forgotten even by the executioner, who was apparently wanting to get a peek at the birthing and left.  
  
Well, almost forgotten.  
  
Mavis crawled up the stairs and cut the rope that was on Jack's neck. And Jack, needing no prompting, followed her off the gallows and down to the coast by a narrow passage.  
  
Even down the cliff to where the docks where, Elizabeth was still heard yelling profanities. Jack looked at his sister who was regarding him closely. "I forgive you now, Jack. And I never want to see your face again. Do you hear me." Jack nodded. Mavis pointed behind her, "go. I never want to see your face ever again." Jack nodded and ran down the way she was pointing.  
  
Back up in the courtyard, the peasants, finally realizing that They weren't going to see Elizabeth, turned back to the gallows-only to see it empty.  
  
Norrington sighed very deeply when he and the other regulars returned and saw this. Only Will and the doctor were with Elizabeth.  
  
"That has got to be the best pirate I have ever seen." Gillette commented.  
  
"I'm figuring that out now." Norrington replied. "And it is irking me to no end at all."  
  
~  
  
At nightfall  
  
Elizabeth was holding her two newly born twins in her arms, her husband was right beside her and the doctor had left some time ago.  
  
The two twins, a boy and a girl, were names Jacques and Maviline. But only formally, to everyone else, they were Jack and Mavis, named after the two pirate twins that were separated by a drastic mistake, kept apart by hate, and forgiven by redemption and time. These two, the beginning of a new generation would be bonded forever by love between twins. They would have many adventures and love life. They would go through life together and not through prejudice against woman not being able to do anything of any importance.  
  
Jack looked in the window at his two friends and the twins that were his name sake. And smiled. Then left to go off to his adventures with out a heavy heart. He doubted he would ever see them again. But then, he didn't really want to. That would mean shattering the beautiful and happy image that he had just left. They will be alright. Jack had already said his goodbyes, and he left to go travel the world again.  
  
Only this time, he wore no mask.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
I am not done. I have about two more chapters left to write.  
  
Reviews are very welcome.  
  
I will also probably have an epilogue. So that would be three chapters. Which would be what I had originally thought it would be.  
  
Many thanks to al of you loverly reviewers. I really like getting reviews.  
  
Bye. 


	10. What The Historical Document Didn't Say

I told you, I'm still not done. I also told you the ending is not going to be very happy.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
The historical documents of back then state:  
  
A pirate named Black Beard attack the town of Tortuga and robbed it of all of its wenches, gold and alcohol. At the end of the siege they had found a pirate that was wanted for the noose-dead.  
  
What the historical documents don't say was who that man was, why he was there. When Norrington had found the man he was shot through the heart once. Apparantly the man had just brought his crew in for a drink and some good time when the attack happened. Then the man had made all of his crew leave and run. When a stray bullet shot him through the heart, killing him instantly.  
  
The historical documents also don't say that when Norrington looked for some other people a beggar woman that had once sold apples, reverently picked the dead man up and carried him away.  
  
This Hostorical Documents only say further about this man that he had a tattoo of a sparrow on his wrist that was flying over the sea at sunset, flying to freedom.  
  
~  
  
Mavis Carried her dead brother to their burned home and lay him down beside their mother. She had been very aware now of the tears that fell down her sharp face. It was a beautiful day, not a day for burring the last of your kin, a part of you. She dug her hands into the moist earth and dug a shallow grave in which she placed her twin, and buried him.  
  
Then she stood up and looked at the sunset I front of her, and then back to the fresh grave.  
  
"I'm the fool Jack. You were supposed to be the smart one." She whispered. Then she pulled out a small object and laid it on the dirt, over his heart. "I love you." She whispered. The wind stirred her dress and hair slightly and time was frozen in the moment as she gazed at the part of her she had just buried into the earth, by the sea.  
  
"Little Sparrow,  
  
Little Sparrow,  
  
Oh the sorrow never ends." She sang softly.  
  
And she turned and walked away. The sun glinting off of the music box she left as it rested over its owners dead body.  
  
Captain Jack Sparrow.  
  
~  
  
The historical documents of the fleet of the Feminist Tide say that there was a fierce storm that raged for nearly a week. They had lost half of their supplies and had serious damage done to all of the ships. There was only one casualty: Mavis Singing Bird. Later it say that Rebecca became the Commodore of the ship. And she had renamed her ship to The Singing Bird after its last captain.  
  
What they don't say is what Rebecca knew. Mavis had nothing left, not even her own life was hers.  
  
It was time to go home.  
  
Rebecca had seen Mavis during the storm that took her life, and she was already gone in a sorts. And she had just starred dumbly at her life line as it snapped and she was swept by the waves and wind over board.  
  
But Rebecca was not sorry for her.  
  
Mavis had gone home to join her brother and mother.  
  
NOT the end.  
  
I have one more chapter. And then the epilogue.  
  
Review please. Sorry for the shortness, the next one is going to be very long. 


	11. Swimming in the Sea

AN: Last chapter (and then the epilogue) I told you guys it wasn't likely to be happy. But, I what I didn't tell you was that it was also to be bittersweet. And Remember, EPILOGUE IS STILL TO COME!!!!!!  
  
Swimming in the Sea is by Gaelic Storm. I took away parts of the song-cause I couldn't understand it all, and a little is changed from their original song. I had to listen to the song to figure out the lyrics.  
  
Btw-yes, Mavis and Jack DID die. And this IS AFTER they died. And they ARE five.  
  
Much love.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Swimming in the Sea.  
  
*when I was five, we'd get up at four*  
  
"Jack!" five-year-old Mavis called to her sleeping brother, "Come on, get up! Sleepy head, you'll miss the dawn, come!" She called when Jack didn't move she ran and sat on him. Jack grunted.  
  
"What?" Jack said, half-awake.  
  
"Silly, you'll miss the dawn! Lets go." She laughed and ran out side with Jack quickly following. They ran past Mary, who was laughing at her two children. They ran toward the beach from their small home on the beach, no one else lived within a mile all around, but they didn't know that.  
  
//Long drive up the coven shore//  
  
It was almost pitch black out but the sound of the ocean led them truly to their destination.  
  
"Look, it's so pretty." Mavis said, pointing at the gold rising sun. "One day, I want to go and sail to the sun and dance in it." Jack grinned.  
  
//Our holidays have come by fast //  
  
"That would be fun. But why wait! Lets go!" Jack grinned. They ran to the cold morning waters that lapped gently on the shore, bringing all sorts of fascinating objects. Mavis and Jack gasped as the cold water swallowed their legs to their ankles. But they still waded deeper and deeper in.  
  
//Happy to be, Swimming in the sea.//  
  
Mavis laughed and threw water on Jack. Jack gave a growl and picked Mavis up and carried her back to the shore.  
  
//White faces in the morning light//  
  
"Your safe, lady." He jested, giving a mock bow.  
  
"My hero." Mavis jested back. Jack closed his eyes and grinned, Mavis took this chance to tag his shoulder.  
  
//I see to see my sister cry. Sea side, we side, we soon all beside //  
  
"You're it!" she cried and took off running, back into the ocean.  
  
"Hey, no fair!" Jack cried, grinning, and ran after her. They chased each other laughing all the time, pretending a war that they would stop or save.  
  
//And every war, shall get by in time//  
  
for a long while, until they both fell down on the sand at noon. Jack and Mavis looked up at the skies watching the shapes drift over the blue sky.  
  
//We dream of sailors and pirate ships.//  
  
"Look at that one!" Mavis said, pointing at the cloud, "It's a ship, a pirate ship."  
  
"When I grow up, I want to be a pirate. To sail the all of the three oceans!" Jack cried, "and you will always be my friend so I have someone to play in the sea with, someone who understands me."  
  
"How about I be the captain, and you will be by my side. Or better yet, we be a team. We'll be the best pirates out there!" Jack grinned,  
  
"We will never be rushed, never be anything bad." Jack replied.  
  
"OR we could be sailors. But that's pirates same as same, I think." Mavis said. Jack shrugged his shoulders.  
  
//And that rocky shore, was a magical place for adventures and more.//  
  
"I don't know, I don't care either. Come on, let's go look for buried treasure along the rocks." Jack got up and started running to the coves to look for the buried treasure that only existed in their imaginations.  
  
"Arrrr." Mavis yelled to Jack waving a stick in the air. "Wait for me. And you forgot your sword." She waved another stick up in the air, "what if we run into them lubbers, huh." She said as Jack took the 'sword'.  
  
"That's right. We can fight them away." Jack replied grinning. They laughed as they ran through the caves and smacking at invisible enemies, playing pirates and treasure hunters.  
  
//Hey, by the water by the foam.//  
  
Mary smiled from the house listening to their sweet laughter echo to their home.  
  
Mavis and Jack, laughed and played along the sea, sometimes swimming, sometimes running, always pretending. Once they were in the Bermuda Triangle and riding the whales across the ocean, once they were climbing a grand mountain (only in truth it was a five foot tall rock) and Jack proclaimed that he was 'King of the world' and Mavis laughed and climbed up the same rock and sat down beside him.  
  
//Happy to be, swimming in the sea//  
  
"Then I will be twin sister and friend to the king of the world. Which makes me queen, doesn't it?" she asked  
  
"I think so. I hope so, I wouldn't want some stiff necked old coot to be queen with me." Jack replied.  
  
"But then, I wouldn't want to have the world. Then everyone would ask you for this and that and you would have no time for your self, for imagining and playing."  
  
"Then I suppose I wouldn't want to be king." Jack said after a moments thought. He sat down. They looked at the ocean in silence for a small while. Then Mavis through seaweed over Jack's shoulder and jumped down, giggling.  
  
//Swimming in the sea.//  
  
"Hey!" Jack yelled and through the seaweed down and ran after her, back into the sea. Swimming in the sea, all day long.  
  
Mary called her children in a t sunset for dinner and they ran inside to eat, then tell stories as they fell asleep. But that was alright, they would come back again to swim and play again tomorrow, and all the days after.  
  
Because they were home. As little children, smiling and laughing and innocent and free.  
  
//Swimming in the sea.//  
  
Innocent unfettered and free.  
  
Forever  
  
And home.  
  
AN: If you know the song, Swimming in the Sea, by Gaelic Storm, pretend its playing and pretend all the lyrics are there.  
  
Btw-They are in heaven. You might say that Mavis killed and so did Jack, but, it is by God's grace alone that we are saved-not by our deeds. So they went back to when they were innocent and to heaven. The home for our spirits when our bodies die.  
  
Epilogue is coming.  
  
Review. 


	12. Epilouge

AN; 40 some odd reviews :-D I love you all. Weeee.  
  
Okay, on to the epilogue.  
  
Epilogue  
  
(nine years later)  
  
Will walked outside in the cold air. Elizabeth was inside finishing dinner and Collin-their first son-was helping her. Will looked around and soon found his twins. Jacques and Maviline were laying down on their back on the soft grass watching the sky and white clouds.  
  
"There you are." Will said, pretending to be annoyed, but failing. "I've been looking for you too." He lied, he was really just enjoying the day.  
  
"Sorry papa." Maviline replied, "we got caught up watching the clouds. There are two strange ones up there, look." Will grinned and looked up into the sky. Sure enough there were two figures.  
  
"They look like twins." Jacques added. "Don't they. They also look like they are having a lot of fun. Swimming in the clouds."  
  
"So silly, don't you see, they're swimming in the sea." Maviline corrected, rightly.  
  
"And so they are." Will replied. Mind clicking. He looked back down at the twins. "You go in a get ready for supper, alright?" he said.  
  
"Okay, as long as you tell us more stories about Jack and Mavis." Maviline replied. Both the children loved to hear their parents tell them tales about the famous twin pirates that Jack had told Will when he thought he was going to die and that Rebecca had told him after Mavis had died. It hadn't been a long time before Everyone knew about the twins after they died. Not saying they knew all of what they were and did, but they became well known around the world because they weren't well known at all-mainly myths and legends lost in lies.  
  
"I will, I promise. In fact, I'll tell you two stories. Now go, hop to it. "Will laughed as they jumped up and ran to the house laughing.  
  
Then Will looked back up to Jack an d Mavis in the clouds and said what he had wanted to say for a long time.  
  
"Good bye my friend. Until we meet again"  
  
Then he turned and ran to the house to join his wife and three children. telling stories and laughing as a family around a dinner table.  
  
To be for the time, happy. Trials would come but they would still go on as a family, bound by love.  
  
The End.  
  
To everything turn, turn, turn, there is a reason, and a time for every purpose, under Heaven. A time to be born, a time to die....  
  
AN: I know, it was rather short, but I still hoped all of you liked it.  
  
Many thanks and please review. I would truly love to hear all of your input. And, maybe, ideas for another story you would like for me to write.  
  
I MAY write about Mavis and Jack in a sequel, but I don't think I will. In fact I doubt it, but-I don't know. 


End file.
